Werewolf Love
by Writer's-411
Summary: Inugami fled into Karakura while being chased by the yakuza, Haguro. He met Ichigo after bumping into a large hollow. Inugami becomes interested in Ichigo and wants to get to know him. Thus, they meet in a nearby park to end their night like a pair of wolves. Warning: Yaoi, violence, sexual encounter between Inugami and Ichigo. Inugami x Ichigo One Shot!


**Author's Note: **

**This is an experiment between "Bleach" and "Wolf Guy," so I made it a one shot. There is some background for "Wolf Guy," so non-readers of the series can understand the context more. **

**Inugami x Ichigo Both boys are eighteen in this story because underage intercourse is just weird. Sorry. :) Happy Reading!**

**Werewolf Love**

Inugami barely escaped the former night's events with his life. He had confronted Haguro and his men to get Ms. Aoshika back, but they had already killed her by the time he got there. He didn't know what to feel. His heart was torn from losing the only person he ever loved, and his rage was beyond its limits. Inugami wanted to desperately change into a werewolf that night and tear Haguro's smiling face off.

That didn't happen, though. He was weak at the peak of the new moon, so all he could do was strike back as best he could and run away. Haguro, the yakuza, had chased him all the way from the hotel to Karakura, where he was sitting atop a smelly dumpster in the dark.

Dark eyes watched the hulking form of Haguro run by waving his katana at nothing. He put his hands on his ears to block out the annoying outcries.

"Inugami! Why are you hiding, Inugami?!" yelled Haguro from the center of the street. His beady eyes looked around frantically. He started to tear up. "Stop hiding, Inugami! I know you're here! Come out, so I can cut ya to bits!" His voice wavered with sick sadness. His trenchcoat billowed about his tall form as he spun around on heavy boots, trying to desperately find his Inugami.

Inugami growled low in his throat. He tightened his jacket around himself and pulled his hood over his dark haired head. He told Haguro they would never meet again; Inugami would abide by that once more. Haguro killed his beloved teacher, so he would not grace the insane yakuza with his presence. His attention played toward the street when the cries actually died away; as if Haguro was walking away to another destination.

He quietly climbed off of the cold dumpster and silently walked toward the street. Inugami would walk in the alley, but the building's shadow didn't hide the brick wall connecting to the sister building. He had no choice but to hope that Haguro was no longer in the street. His sneakers patted quietly at the gravel, making the tatters in his jeans sway in the windless night.

Inugami slinked toward the corner of the building, his back connected to the brick wall. He was still well hidden in the building's shadow, but the feeling of anticipation gnawed at his conscience. His senses were down, and Inugami damned the timing for the hundredth time that night. His heart jumped when his human senses felt a presence near him.

When he finally got the corner of the building, he didn't see anyone out in the street facing him. His eyes rolled to his side of the street. He couldn't see anything but the dark pavement, crossing lines, street lights, and dark windows. That didn't settle the nervous feeling in his gut, for he couldn't see the rest of the street without actually taking a look around the building.

_That bastard can't still be here. I couldn't hear him screaming anymore. He has to be gone_, thought Inugami. He quietly gulped and took in a silent, deep breath. _Just make a run for the nearest hotel or somewhere else to hide. Staying here would be cornering myself. _

With a mental count to three, Inugami darted from the within the dark blanket of the building's shadow. The street lights welcomed his form with their golden rays pouring onto him. His legs and arms were pumping with nervousness and excitement. His eyes were narrowed and concentrated on the street in front of him.

His breath hitched when he heard a dark chuckle emanate from behind. Dark eyes widened, and thick lips parted. _Shit! _he cursed. What he didn't hope for came true, especially when Haguro's voice confirmed it.

"Inugami!" yelled Haguro. He brought up his katana and readied to throw it at Inugami, but he stopped and stared upward. Beady eyes were wide, and dark lips were parted widely. Before him stood a monster as large as the building next to him. The monster wasn't looking at him, though.

Haguro traced the beast's vision to Inugami, who was also frozen. He gritted his teeth and yelled, "I'll just eliminate you, Inugami, and I'll wipe out this monster! I was born to kill you!" He brought up his katana with a renewed maniacal smile. He ran forward and readied to attack both Inugami and the monster.

The monster roared out like a loud banshee. Its mask was large and white with sharp teeth and slanted eyes. It took a thundering step forward.

Inugami snapped out of his trance and walked backwards, but he tripped on the crack of the sidewalk and fell onto his butt. His hands graced the cold concrete, and his fingertips accidentally brushed against a rock. Inugami looked to the rock and picked it up. He quickly got to his feet and hurled the rock at the monster's face. He grinned with premature victory, but his grin went away when the rock went through the mask, leaving the beast unharmed.

Haguro saw Inugami hurl the rock, and he saw the useless effects of ordinary attacks. He stopped his running and lowered his katana uneasily. His dark lips were pursed in a thin line, showing his definite anger and frustration. His expression darkened when Inugami turned to run away; that just made him really angry.

"Inugami is mine!" Haguro bellowed. He brought his katana up with renewed passion and started up his run again. He ran past Inugami, who looked back in surprise, and slashed at the monster's leg. Like the rock, the katana did no damage to the monster's form. Still, Haguro slashed at the monster while yelling angrily at the top of his lungs.

The dark haired boy watched as Haguro slashed fruitlessly at the monster. He wanted to yell at the yakuza that the attacks were not doing anything, but he kept his mouth shut. He hated humans anyway. He may have loved Ms. Aoshika, but he still loathed the human race.

_Humans never learn, do they?_ he mentally mused. _Let him drown in the pits of his stupidity. Maybe Haguro will learn his lesson in the fires of Hell. _Inugami almost smiled. He actually addressed something that pertained to religion. He tsked, for he had stopped believing in anything religious a long time ago.

With those thoughts, Inugami made his way to turn, but he stopped when he caught sight of a dark blur. His head turned back to the monster, which was tossed backward effortlessly by a boy floating in the air. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the being.

The boy floating in the air had orange hair, black robes, and large sword sitting on his back with his hand on the hilt. The boy looked human, but a human couldn't carry such a heavy weapon. Plus, a human couldn't stand on air. The boy stood there staring at the monster. His calm stance puzzled Inugami.

The monster was engulfed in a large plume of dust after being smacked aside. It roared out again in anger.

The boy looked human, but he couldn't be human. Inugami licked his lips and twiddled with the idea of socializing. He wanted to know the boy's name. He wanted to know how he was floating. He wanted to know how the other could simply run around with a large sword on his back.

Inugami looked from the orange haired boy to Haguro, who was sitting on the ground and staring that the same being. Snickering at the other's obvious fear, Inugami decided to be the better one and call out to the orange haired boy.

"Hey, you!" called Inugami. His deep voice pierced the air effortlessly, just like his howls.

The orange haired boy turned his head.

The dark haired boy gaped in amazement. The floating being looked gorgeous. The other's eyes were narrowed in concentration, and the other's lips looked lush and pink. He blinked when the boy spoke in a beautiful and deep tone.

"You and the guy down here should get to running," said the boy. He turned his attention to the monster, which launched itself into the air at him. He tsked and unsheathed his blade. With an effortless swing, the orange haired boy swung his blade downward and sliced the monster's mask in half.

Inugami stood stunned. He watched in awe as the monster roared one final time and faded away into the wind. He blinked when a spirit appeared and looked up at the floating being. Inugami watched closely as the being floated down, tapped the spirit's forehead with the end of his hilt, and waved to the spirit ascending to the sky in a little ball.

The boy turned and looked at Inugami, then he looked at Haguro. Inugami watched as the boy sheathed his sword and walked toward Haguro. Inugami put up his hand to stop the other, but he stopped himself when Haguro didn't get to his feet and attack the being. Then the thought of helping hit him.

He didn't like humans, but the boy wasn't human. This boy was approaching Haguro with a calm face, and the boy didn't know what Haguro really was. He didn't know that the delinquent was a yakuza successor, nor did the boy know that Haguro was a killer and a rapist. Inugami wouldn't have bothered to even think of helping the boy if the boy were human, but the boy wasn't human.

Going against his thrumming conscience, Inugami called out to the boy before the other reach halfway toward the frozen Haguro. "Don't get close to that guy!" yelled Inugami. He took a couple steps closer.

The boy looked up and raised a brow. "Why not?" he asked. "This guy is down. I have to help him up." He continued his trek toward Haguro.

Inugami opened his mouth to stop the other again, but he held his breath when he saw Haguro jump to his feet and slash at the boy with his katana. He thought the boy would have been obliterated by the powerful stroke, but the boy stood there with his brow raised again.

_Now he sees why_, thought Inugami.

"What are you?" growled Haguro backing up with his katana pointed at the orange haired boy. "You should be down, but you're still up. You're like that monster. You're a monster, too, huh? You're like Inugami, huh? Immortal and barely scratchable?" He narrowed his eyes and sneered in the orange haired boy's direction.

The orange haired boy sighed and said, "I guess I have no choice." He brought up a bottle from the pockets of his robes and aimed it at Haguro's face. He pressed a button, causing the bottle to spray liquid in the human's face. When Haguro shook his head and fell to the ground unconscious, the orange haired boy put the bottle away, crouched down, and picked up Haguro with ease.

Inugami watched the boy flash from sight. Then, he blinked in surprise when the boy flashed in front of him without Haguro. They stood eye to eye. He stumbled back in surprise. If his werewolf powers weren't thinned, then he may have heard or smelled the being coming. At the moment, Inugami would admit he was surprised.

He saw the orange haired boy aim the same bottle at him, but Inugami wasn't as slow as the humans. No. He wasn't human, nor would he associate himself with the same group. He was different, a monster; thus, he wouldn't easily be attacked. At the moment the liquid left the bottle, Inugami somersaulted away.

The dark haired boy rolled to his feet and clenched his fists. "Watch where you spray that thing," warned Inugami with a slight snarl. He bent his knees to ready himself.

The orange haired boy just blinked and sighed at him. He put the bottle away and said, "Look, if you're gonna be waltzing around here, don't go around yappin' about this. No one will believe you, and you'll look like a fool." He turned to walk away.

Inugami's expression lessened from its harsh look. He stood up straight and put out a hand to stop the other, but the boy flashed from sight. Inugami just stood there with his arm out. He gulped and put his arm down.

He just witnessed a boy, who looked human, beat down a monster ten times the size of the lion he fought to save Ms. Aoshika. Then, the boy tells him to be quiet about the fight.

"Pft," muttered Inugami as shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Not like I would talk to any of the greedy humans here." His dark eyes went toward the moonless sky.

_I'll still be weak until tomorrow night of the full moon. I might as well rent a room at a hotel or something_, he thought trying to shake off what just happened. _That guy took care of Haguro for me, so I doubt I'll run in to that crazy bastard again. I guess it's just easy from here. _

He shrugged and started to walk down the street. As Inugami inspected the streets for any signs of hotels or inns, he couldn't get his mind off of the boy. He already reassured himself that the boy wasn't human, so thinking of the boy wasn't too wrong. He thought the boy was beautiful; using that adjective just made him shiver. He would never call a boy "beautiful," but this boy was different. This boy was most definitely different.

Inugami realized he wanted to know the boy. He wanted to ask so many questions, know what the boy did for a living, understand why the boy helped Haguro and him in the first place. He wanted to know really bad. He never felt so intrigued by anything in his life other than his history as a werewolf. He got stumped in his research on his history because the sources were dried up. Now, he was intrigued by this boy.

Being intrigued by the boy scared him a little. A bit of fear he would never admit, but he felt it. It made his heart beat faster. He didn't even feel this way with Ms. Aoshika. Was the difference in their race? Inugami wasn't sure, but he felt a tinge of guilt when comparing his interests. Ms. Aoshika was dead, though, so there was no point in wasting his time thinking of her, right?

Inugami sighed. His heart jumped at the rekindled fire in his heart for Ms. Aoshika. There was no way he could forget about her. He would mourn later, for he still needed to decide about his interest in the orange haired boy. He still wanted to know about the other. He really did.

He wanted to know, and he'd be damned if he didn't try to get to know the orange haired boy. There was a problem besides his location, though.

_Where could I find him? _he asked himself.

The next morning, Inugami awoke inside a motel room. He found the motel shortly after realizing that he was absolutely interested in the orange haired boy.

Inugami yawned and sat up. He scratched his head and looked around the room. He reintroduced himself to the view of the entire room. A black leather loveseat sat under the white windowsill of the window beside the white door. There was a small black fridge next to the television box, which sat on a wooden stand across from the foot of his bed. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, revealing a green toilet.

He blinked and looked down at the blankets in disgust. Then, he looked back at the headboard. With a roll of his eyes, Inugami raised himself from the red heart blankets and stepped away from the red heart headboard.

_Damn humans and their lack of taste in decor_, he thought.

He walked to the bathroom and commenced with his daily hygiene. First, he relieved himself into the toilet and flushed. Next, he stripped while looking in the mirror. As he took off every article, Inugami took the time to glance at his physique. His shoulders were broad and muscled, his abs were purely lined with muscle, too, and his legs practically showed that he never sat down for too long.

The black haired boy clucked his tongue and turned to start the shower. He pulled aside the curtain, turned on the hot water, and stepped in. He didn't care for cold water, nor did he care about the harsh heat. He simply enjoyed his shower. After lathering his hair and body thoroughly, Inugami rinsed himself and turned off the water. He took the towel from the nearby rack and dried himself off.

He stepped out and pulled on the clothes from last night. He would call his aunt for fresh clothes and a car to pick him up, but he didn't want to leave the town yet. After putting on his jacket, Inugami grabbed the mini mouthwash from the supplied cabinet and rinsed his mouth thoroughly. He wiped off his mouth with the towel and set it back on the sink. He straightened the collar on his jacket and walked out of motel room after grabbing a nutrition bar from the fridge.

Inugami thought that if he was going to find the orange haired boy, he would have to look for monsters. The orange haired boy wouldn't be in school; he wasn't human. Inugami cringed at the thought of school. He would have to make up the lost time for his studies when he got back to his apartment. He puckered his lips and then pursed them. He made his way toward the end of the upper loft of the motel and glided down the stairs.

He made his way to the edge of the block as he opened his bar and gnawed on it. _I might as well walk around, and if I find a monster, I find that orange haired boy_, he thought. As he walked throughout the town, he kept his head down and his eyes down. He didn't want to make any type of eye contact with humans. Just looking at the passing people made him want to punch the nearest wall.

As he walked, Inugami bumped into someone, but he didn't want to stop to acknowledge the person. He just kept walking. Then, he bumped into someone else, causing him and the other person to fall. Inugami growled and looked up to curse out the person about watching where he or she was going, but he stopped when he recognized orange hair.

Brown eyes met brown eyes. Inugami felt his heart flutter at the sight of the sparkling brown eyes, and his heart jumped further when he realized just how beautiful Ichigo looked in the sunlight. His eyes trailed downward. He was reacquainted with pink lips and tan skin. Then, he saw the smooth neck that popped from under a school uniform collar.

The orange haired boy scowled. He recognized Inugami, too, but he acted differently. He suggested, "Maybe if you walk with your head up, you'd bump into less people." The boy got up and picked up the bag of school books he was carrying.

Inugami gulped and quickly got to his feet. He saw the boy motion to walk away, but he stepped in front of the other. He quickly said, "Sorry." His first apology to anyone. The sudden word caught him off guard, but his realization wasn't noticed.

"It's okay," said the other. "Accidents happen." He shrugged the strap on his bag higher on his shoulder.

The dark haired boy looked to the gray bag and back to the other's face. _He's in school_, he thought. Inugami hesitantly touched the other on the shoulder and quickly took back his hand. He actually touched the other. _But Haguro couldn't touch this guy with his katana_, he remembered.

"You're human," Inugami finally said.

The orange haired boy raised a brow. He looked to his right, then he looked back at Inugami. He grabbed Inugami's wrist and pulled him aside into the gangway of the nearest building. He stopped and looked at Inugami. He crossed his arms and said, "Of course, I'm human. What else would I be?"

Inugami frowned and replied, "Haguro couldn't touch you with his weapon, so I assumed you weren't human." His response was blunt, but he didn't care. He needed to know what was going on.

The orange haired boy said, "That huge guy was Haguro? Creepy name." He unfolded his arms and put his hands in his pockets. "I know what you saw, but I'm human, man. I would explain everything, but I would have to erase your memory."

The dark haired boy raised a brow. _So that's what he did_, he thought.

"Look," the other started again, "I have to go. I'll be late for school. The best thing for you to do is to forget about me and forget about the fight. Go find your friend and leave Karakura." He tried to turn, but Inugami stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The orange haired boy turned back to Inugami with an annoyed expression.

"Haguro isn't a friend. He's a fiend that no one should ever have to suffer under," corrected Inugami.

"Okay," said the other. "Then don't find him. Just go home."

The boy was basically acting the same way he did with Aoshika and the others. Being on the receiving end was both familiar and disappointing. He figured that's how the people back home felt. "If I could show you something," Inugami quickly proposed, "something far more scary than that monster you fought, would you tell me about what you do?"

The other looked at Inugami with a confused expression. "More scary?" he asked.

Inugami nodded. He wanted to see this boy bad. He knew he would be revealing a secret and most likely cursing the boy, but he didn't care. For the first time in his life, Inugami wanted to be both social and selfish with a human. Before the other could open his mouth, Inugami said, "My name is Akira Inugami. Meet me in the nearest park to your school around eight."

The dark haired boy turned to leave, but the other stopped him and replied, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo smiled and walked away first.

Inugami watched the other leave down the street. He felt a small smile come to his lips. _Ichigo._

After a long day, Inugami had finally found the park closest to Ichigo's school. Did he follow the orange haired boy? Yes, he did. He had to. Otherwise, his location wouldn't make sense.

The dark haired boy sighed as he sat on the park bench with one foot propped on the wood. His hand settled on his knee as his back connected with the park bench's backrest. His dark eyes scanned the barely lit park for Ichigo. He checked his cell phone. Only a minute until eight.

Inugami grunted when he felt the familiar flow of strength course through his muscles. He stretched his fingers, making the nails elongate. He licked his canines and inwardly smiled at the sharpness. Inugami looked down at his knuckles and saw the blood and marks were gone. He dropped his head back and looked up at the full moon and the starry sky with a full smile. He felt so much better.

At this time, his emotions were flowing freely and strongly. He felt excited, nervous, and a bit happy. He never knew that the anticipation of sharing his secret with someone could feel so good, despite the bad that can be caused. He got a whiff of something in the air. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed more. Then, his eardrums vibrated at the sound of something light.

He smelt strawberries in the air. The scent was of fresh strawberries, and the sound was really light. He could hear delicate steps being taken. With a smile, Inugami said aloud, "Hello, Ichigo." He turned his head to the right and saw Ichigo looking at him with surprise in his face.

Inugami got to his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He walked toward Ichigo and noticed that the other's beauty was still evident in the dark. He liked that. Inugami looked at Ichigo once more and appreciated the casual sweater and jeans. The relaxed look made Ichigo look much more comfortable. Comfort was good

"Inugami," greeted Ichigo with a small smile. His hands were swaying at his sides.

The small smile made Inugami's heart jump and made him feel a spreading heat in his chest, but he managed to smile back, despite the odd feelings. "I'm glad you came," said Inugami. He sniffed the air and frowned; he added, "You brought friends?"

"Friends?" asked Ichigo. He raised a brow.

Inugami jerked his head toward the back of Ichigo, who turned and scowled. "Friends of yours, right?" asked Inugami. He didn't like the idea of others interrupting his alone time with Ichigo. In fact, he didn't like the idea of _humans_ interrupting his time with Ichigo. He looked around the orange haired boy and noticed two humans.

He narrowed his eyes at an older gentleman and a young girl. The man must've been forty; he wore a blue coat and dark work pants. The girl must've been twelve; she had on jeans, a jacket, and yellow boots.

"Dad. Yuzu. What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo crossing his arms.

"Daddy was worried about you!" announced Isshin in a high voice. He made his way to tackle Ichigo, but the orange haired son wouldn't have that. Isshin fell to the cobblestone ground after coming in contact with a fist.

"Ichigo," whined Yuzu. She went to her father and helped the old man to his feet. "We just thought you were going to see your girlfriend." She looked up with glossy eyes.

"I came here to see a friend," said Ichigo bluntly. He pointed toward the direction he came from and said, "Go back home, or I'll call Karin to come and get you."

Isshin perked up at his daughter's name. "Daddy's sorry, Ichigo!" he whined. He turned with quiet sobs. He turned back around and yelled, "Make sure you're safe! Oh, Masaki! Our boy is so big!" He turned and barely managed to escape Ichigo's flying kick. He ran as he dragged Yuzu by the hand.

Ichigo sighed and turned back to Inugami after his sister and father were actually gone. He gave a shy smile and explained, "That was my dad and sister. They're really nosy, but they're lovable."

The black haired boy tilted his head at this. The other's father tried to attack him, but the other just knocked the other to the ground with ease. The sister was really gentle, so the other actually let her go. Weren't humans greedy and selfish? Weren't humans always hurting others? This family of Ichigo's seemed different.

He shook his head of the thoughts. Humans were all the same, no matter what.

"You okay?" asked Ichigo. He snapped his fingers in front of Inugami, who blinked and nodded.

The black haired boy jerked his head and said, "Let's go over here." He turned in the direction of the trees shading a pond. As he walked, Inugami felt a tug at his jacket. He glanced back and noticed that Ichigo was pinching his jacket. "You scared?" asked Inugami with a smile.

Ichigo must've sensed the amusement in Inugami's tone, for he scowled and replied, "I'm not scared. I just can't see." The scowl deepened when he heard Inugami chuckle.

"I'll lead you, Ichigo," said Inugami. "I can see in the dark." He heard the jump in the other's heartbeat. Inugami frowned. His frown didn't last long, though. He saw there was a ray of moonlight cascading down by the pond in a beautiful milky ray. He would reveal himself, but far enough for the other to run away if he was scared. He didn't know why he would give the other that chance, but he felt it was fair. "Stop," commanded Inugami. He felt the pinch on his jacket release.

"You trust me, right?" asked Inugami. He didn't bother to look back. The other's heartbeat said all.

"To an extent," answered Ichigo rubbing the back of his head. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweater.

"That's good enough," said Inugami. He walked away toward the ray of moonlIght. As he walked, Inugami said, "After I show you, try not to run. You said you would tell me about yourself." He put himself in the moonlight's ray and looked up at the bits of the moon through the leaves. He removed his jacket, shirt, and shoes.

After tossing the clothing aside, he looked toward Ichigo, who was shifting on his feet. The reaction puzzled Inugami, but he shrugged and looked back at the moon. He closed his eyes and made his body transform. His skin tingled as the black hair grew, and his bones cracked as his height increased. He was no longer a boy; he was a seven foot tall werewolf. When he felt his tail sway between his hind legs, Inugami opened his eyes and looked toward Ichigo.

Ichigo looked interested. There was no sign of fear or shock. There was no anger or snarl present on the beautiful face. Inugami didn't expect that. He expected some type of fear or look of disinterest, but he didn't get that. He watched as Ichigo slowly approached him and joined him in the moonlight. His ear twitched when a gentle hand touched his face.

"You're beautiful," said Ichigo with a smile.

The comment threw Inugami further off guard. He blinked at the other's comment, but he didn't say anything to offend the other. Ichigo was accepting him; he could tell. The other's heartbeat was steady and slightly excited. Inugami leaned into the hand and closed his eyes.

"You're not scary at all," added Ichigo. He brought his hand down, making Inugami inwardly pout at the loss of contact. "I've seen things that would probably make you feel like a fashion model." He chuckled and crossed his arms. He watched as Inugami brought himself down from his werewolf form.

"No fear, huh?" asked Inugami. He sat on the grass and motioned for Ichigo to join him. When the other joined him, he asked, "You're not curious about my power, are you?" He heard the heart jump.

"Actually," answered Ichigo, "I'm really interested in you." He crossed his legs and leaned on one arm.

"Great," said Inugami, "because I'm just as interested in you." He gave a small smile of encouragement. He heard the other's heart jump again, and he saw a blush come across the other's face.

After a few awkward moments, Inugami explained himself. He told the other his history as a child among the wolves, and he told the other of his recent encounters with the yakuza and Ms. Aoshika. He described in detail of why everything happened. He told Ichigo that anyone who came in contact with him would be cursed.

When Inugami was done, Ichigo described his past. He explained all the basic spirits and his role as a substitute soul reaper. He even described his current situation regarding his fight with the Espada coming into Karakura. He ended with the fight, where he met Inugami.

"I never thought shinigami would exist," said Inugami, who was leaning on his arm. He smiled at the other and noticed a jump in the other's heart. "You're so chivalrous and caring. You actually put your life in danger to protect everyone."

His interest in the other grew. He liked that Ichigo was being a hero for everyone, and he liked that Ichigo would put his life on the line for those who needed help, even the humans. Inugami felt his heart clinging onto Ichigo's image and every word.

"Well, I never thought werewolves would exist," said Ichigo with a smile of his own. "I guess that we both learned something today, huh?" His fingers began to juggle with one another.

Inugami noticed the play, but he paid no mind to it. "Yeah," he answered. "So, you're not afraid of my curse?" He blinked when Ichigo shook his head. The added brave smile made his chest swell with warmth. Ichigo was doing something to him.

"So, is our meeting a result of your curse?" asked Ichigo. He looked from Inugami to his fiddling fingers. He bit his lip and nervously looked back up.

The werewolf shook his head and sat up. Inugami replied, "I doubt that the curse was in effect at all when I met you. You aren't a result of bad luck, Ichigo. I know bad luck, and you're not apart of it." He heard the other's heart jump again, and he felt his own heart jump. Even though the other was in the dark, Inugami could still see the blush coming over the other. He felt the emotion again. The heat spreading throughout his chest and body.

_Could I be attracted or in love? _Inugami asked himself. _I barely met Ichigo, but after hearing about his past and current job...I feel more connected to him. Like fate meant for us to meet under this full moon._

Ichigo got onto his knees and inched closer to Inugami. He set himself by the other and sat on his calves. "Close your eyes, Inugami," instructed Ichigo.

The command was puzzling, but Inugami didn't fight that. He didn't want to scare Ichigo away; he actually liked being in the other's company. He would do all he could to keep the other near. Thus, he closed his eyes. He nose caught the scent of strawberries getting stronger, and he could feel warmth radiating on his skin.

After a few seconds of enduring the taunting smell and comforting warmth, Inugami was about to ask what the other was doing, but his lips were covered by another's. The skin was soft and moist. He didn't open his eyes yet, but he pressed back. To sum up the other's touch, Ichigo's lips were like fresh rose petals.

Inugami initiated a deeper kiss by poking his tongue at the rose petals. He felt the other's tongue probe at his lips, too. As a result, Inugami angled himself and drove his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. He hummed at the warmth and the sweet taste. With his eyes still closed, Inugami took hold of Ichigo by the hips and brought the other to sit on his lap.

Ichigo's legs sat on either side of Inugami's hips, and his but rested in the fold of Inugami's legs. He kissed back just as needily and took his turn of exploring Inugami's mouth. He heard a wolfish growl come from the other's throat, and that deep and dangerous sound just turned him on.

Inugami tightened his hold on Ichigo's hips when the other bucked on his lap. His fingers dug into the hem of Ichigo's jeans; the nails elongated and pressed into the cloth, too. His hold made Ichigo whine and kiss him harder. He broke away from the kiss to apologize. Inugami looked down and retracted his fingernails.

"It's okay," whispered Ichigo. He cupped Inugami's face and kissed him again.

The werewolf didn't complain about the attention; he grabbed Ichigo's hips more gently and bucked back up. His thrust made Ichigo jump up from the strength behind the movement. He bucked again and received a pleased moan. The lovely sound made both his heart and his arousal jump to a new level.

Inugami moved on from Ichigo's lips to the Ichigo's neck. He sucked on the smooth skin and licked at the creamy texture. Ichigo was sweet, too sweet. His canines elongated as he continued to kiss and suck on Ichigo's neck. The other was moaning at his kisses, making Inugami feel more lustful for the other. His fangs dug into the Ichigo's skin when Inugami bit down and sucked on the other's neck.

Ichigo let out a pained moan. He clutched at werewolf's spiky locks and held onto his shoulder with his other hand. Inugami could tell the other was enjoying the pain, for he could hear the heartbeats becoming faster and faster with excitement. His prediction was confirmed when Ichigo started to buck into him more roughly. Oh how he liked that.

The black haired male growled and flipped Ichigo onto his back. He went back to kissing Ichigo's neck, but he had his hands run up Ichigo's shirt. His hands glided along the skin until they reached the nipples. The reclawed fingers teased and pinched at the nipples, making Ichigo arch up and moan.

"More," begged Ichigo. "More, Inugami." His eyes were already lidded with lust. His body heat radiated off of him, and his skin was flushed a light shade of pink.

The werewolf could only answer lustfully as his head dipped and took one of the nipples into his fanged mouth. He bit down gently and sucked. The flesh turned erect as he continued to nip with his fangs and flick the nipple with his tongue. He switched to the other nipple and did the same thing. As he was focused on pleasing his Ichigo, he felt the other massaging his scalp and tugging at his hair.

He let go of his erect nipple and growled when Ichigo tugged on his hair. He liked his hair getting pulled, and he just had to growl. He growled again, making Ichigo moan seductively in response. Inugami smiled as he kissed down Ichigo's toned abs. When he got to the buttons, he plucked each button free and pulled the other's pants down.

Inugami resumed his kissing, but he attacked Ichigo's hips. He did his best to keep from cutting the other with his fangs. He nuzzled at the bone and licked the flesh. He blew on the wet skin and smiled at the audible shiver. Dark eyes traveled lower and noticed the wet bulge in Ichigo's boxers. Out of curiosity and lust, Inugami pulled down the boxers and came face to face with Ichigo's erection.

To sum up Ichigo's size, he was pretty large. The erection wasn't just long; it was slightly thick and colored with neglect. He wasn't sure if he should blow Ichigo, but he didn't want to look like some guy who left someone high and dry. Inugami looked up when Ichigo called to him.

"You don't have to go farther than this, Inugami," said Ichigo with hazy lust. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He motioned to sit up, but he was pressed back down by a strong hand.

Inugami took the care as a challenge, so he accepted it. He took Ichigo all in one go. The other's fingers returned to his hair and pulled at the strands harshly. He moaned at every harsh tug, causing Ichigo to moan out, too. He wasn't too sure what to do, so he decided to just do what he thought would feel good to a guy. He rarely researched anything sexual, but that didn't mean he didn't acquaint himself with oral, anal, and vaginal.

His long tongue wiped along the soft and tender skin of Ichigo's dick. Inugami didn't know what to expect when sucking Ichigo off, but he didn't entirely dislike it. The other's precum tasted bitter and gooey, but he licked it up anyway. He came off of the other's dick and licked his lips as beads of precum dripped down in long streaks. He licked under the other's erection to catch all of the falling beads, hoping that the movement would earn more moans.

Ichigo responded by bucking upward and arching his back in pleasure. His tugs on Inugami's hair grew more needy and harsh. After bucking up again, his hips were held down by one clawed hand, which made him whine out in protest.

Inugami sucked harder and came off again with a loud pop sound. He took the erection in his hand and held it still. He looked at Ichigo's lust dazed eyes and teasingly licked at the tip. For every bead of precum that formed, Inugami licked it off slowly, relishing Ichigo's moans. His tongue dipped into the slit of Ichigo's tip and dragged out slowly to surround the head.

After flicking the head once more, Inugami moved on to sucking on the inner of Ichigo's thigh. As he did so, he pulled the rest of Ichigo's pants off along with his shoes. He spread the delicate thighs apart and absorbed the erotic sight before him.

Ichigo was panting and with his legs spread, revealing his tearing erection and entrance. The sweater was lazily pulled up to Ichigo's heaving chest, and Ichigo's shirt was peeking from under the sweater. The skin was like soft whipped cream, and the flush was like drizzled strawberry syrup. Inugami inhaled the other's scent again, and he was assaulted with the stronger scent of strawberries. He actually wondered if Ichigo's natural scent was strawberry. His hands ran over the sweaty skin between Ichigo's legs, and he relished the soft feel.

"Don't stare, Inugami," complained Ichigo. He put his hands down to cover himself, but the werewolf gripped the wrists and pinned Ichigo down. His body was between Ichigo's legs with his pants still on.

"I want you, Ichigo," Inugami purred in Ichigo's ear. He released Ichigo's wrists and went back to Ichigo's legs. He kissed at Ichigo's thighs and licked around Ichigo's scrotum. Afterwards, he nipped at the scrotum's sensitive skin and sucked on each ball. The little bag of flesh was soft and warm in his mouth. He thought about the sweeter taste there. When Ichigo cried out from him taking both in his mouth, Inugami stopped and looked up at Ichigo.

"Shhhh," came the deep and dangerous voice. "Don't want to get caught." After giving a toothy grin, he went back to work on Ichigo. He steadied himself and slid his hands under Ichigo's butt cheeks. He felt that he would be taking Ichigo, and the other didn't stop him. Therefore, he would need to prepare his lover. Inugami licked his lips.

_Maybe he tastes sweeter down here_, he thought. With a greedy need, Inugami drove his tongue into Ichigo's entrance. He relished the sweet moans and muffled cries. He spread the cheeks with his thumbs to gain more access. When the cheeks spread, Inugami's tongue reached in more. The access made him sing, for Ichigo was much sweeter down there. Yes, Ichigo tasted like strawberries.

His tongue tickled the edges and swirled around the insides. He kissed and sucked at the little hole. As he traced little patterns inside Ichigo, Inugami congratulated himself for being able to blow and eat out Ichigo. He grinned and kissed Ichigo's entrance one last time before he set the other's hips down.

Being wary of his own claws, Inugami sucked on his fingers and covered them in saliva. Then, he slipped a finger into Ichigo's entrance. He smirked at the muscles tightening their hold on his lone finger, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning out at the warmth.

Because he was being greedy, Inugami picked up silent moans of pain. He frowned and started to curl his lone finger. He pumped the finger and kept curling it to find that one spot that would make his shinigami sing. He kept this up for a few moments until Ichigo's outcry rung in his sensitive ears.

_Perfect_, he thought with a grin. With more vigour, Inugami thrust his finger, loosening Ichigo's entrance. After some time, he added a second finger, then a third. He pumped until Ichigo's anal passage tried sucking him in, then he officially stopped when Ichigo started to ride his fingers. The sight of his fingers disappearing inside the orange haired shinigami made his own dick twitch. He pulled out the fingers and undid his own pants.

He sighed when his erection was released into the cool air. He chuckled to himself. Inugami knew that he was way bigger than Ichigo, and Ichigo was impressive on first sight. He spit on his hand and rubbed the saliva all over his erection. Then, he crawled toward Ichigo and guided himself to Ichigo.

"Ready?" Inugami asked.

Ichigo dumbly nodded and said, "Yeah."

Inugami carefully guided his erection to Ichigo's entrance. He spread the other's cheeks with his fingers and put himself against the hot passage. Being as gentle as possible, Inugami thrust his tip past Ichigo's anal muscles. He earned a pained outcry; thus, he laid over the other and swallowed the cries. He pressed inward slowly, inching in centimeter by centimeter.

He stopped pressing when his hips touched Ichigo's warm, quivering thighs. The werewolf placed both arms on the ground on either side of Ichigo's waist and rested his head on Ichigo's chest. "Tell me when to move," he said. He felt the other wiggle and move. He hissed, trying to control himself. His swirling emotions and the full moon didn't help him, either.

With a few more moments, Ichigo finally gripped his shoulders and said, "You can move now." The hands on Inugami's shoulders tightened when the werewolf pulled out a little. When the werewolf thrust back inside, Ichigo slid across the grass.

Inugami growled, for Ichigo didn't moan for him. He thrust once more and grinned wickedly when Ichigo clawed at him and moaned.

"Right there, Inugami," moaned Ichigo. "Hit it right there."

The werewolf tilted his head as he looked at Ichigo. His grin was still in place, so he used it to make Ichigo squirm a little. "Oh," he replied in an innocent tone, "right here?" He thrust against the spot again, making Ichigo cry "yes" and writhe under his gaze. Inugami chuckled and said, "Alright. Right there." He used one hand to grip Icihgo's hips to create leverage for him.

He whispered, "Hold on." With those words, Inugami created a rough pace. He made their skin slap hard against each other, and he always snapped his hips for added pleasure. Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. He used as much strength from his inner wolf to aid his thrusting. His thrusts had Ichigo sliding against the grass and groaning appreciatively.

"Oh! Yes!...So good!" cried Ichigo. "More. I want more."

"Heh," chuckled Inugami. _This human likes it rough_, he thought. Inugami wouldn't leave his Ichigo to whine any longer, so he experimentally pushed Ichigo's leg up and thrust again. His own dick jumped for joy at the deeper access into the tight, warm hole. He moaned as Ichigo's hole sucked him in after every greedy retreat to hit home. He pulled out a little, and the hole sucked him in. The werewolf chuckled at that.

_How greedy_, he mused.

"Ah! Inu...UH! AH!" moaned Ichigo. He writhed and clawed at Inugami's shoulders, causing damage that seeped away quickly. He threw his head back against the cold grass and arched himself into the thrusts. Then, he started to thrust back. His feminine hips smacked against Inugami's as quickly as possible. He used his free leg to wrap around Inugami's waist; thus, he connected their hips tightly. The movement made Inugami growl out in pleasure.

Ichigo just tightened himself; Inugami didn't know if Ichigo knew that. The werewolf thought that his dick might come off if Ichigo were to tighten his muscles like again. Just the thought of the lusty gore made him twitch inside his lover. His chest, once again, swelled with the warm emotion, but the emotion also made his skin prickle. He liked that feeling. He wanted to feel it more. Just on cue: his chance to feel it more came when Ichigo begged he go harder.

Inugami stared down at Ichigo and asked, "You sure?" He thrust powerfully, showing that he was thrusting as hard as possible at the moment.

Ichigo begged, "Harder...Ah! I...Ah, Ah, Ah!... want to feel you...Mmmmm Ah!... deeper inside me." His brown glossy eyes begged Inugami for more, and his needy touch just added to fuel.

There was only one way for Inugami to thrust harder and reach deeper, become the wolf. Inugami clawed the ground and gripped Ichigo's leg tightly at the pit of the knee. "Don't blame me for damage," warned Inugami. "This might..." He hissed when Ichigo tightened around him again. Ichigo probably knew he was doing that; the other was smiling at him. He sighed and finished, "This might hurt a little."

"Try me," challenged Ichigo in a lusty smile.

Inugami grunted and morphed into his wolf form. His large hand nearly covered Ichigo's knee, and his hips spread Ichigo's legs wider apart. He noticed the pleasured groan from the other, so he looked to down to check himself. His pride doubled in size, stretching Ichigo more and reaching into the other deeply. To throw the other completely over pleasure hill, Inugami leaned on his calves and grabbed Ichigo's other leg. With both legs at the pit of elbows, Inugami had complete access to Ichigo. His eyes greedily drank in Ichigo's state: spread legs with his dick resting on his stomach.

"Not so bad," panted Ichigo with a challenging gaze. He bit his lip at the sight of Inugami gripping him tighter.

Inugami's teeth bared, and a growl came from within. His hormones and emotions were swimming madly within him. They were begging for more action, more contact, and Ichigo's challenging hormones just made it worse. He gripped Ichigo's hips and thrust in harshly. He earned himself a loud moan. He thrust again, and Ichigo moaned out again. Inugami could see tears and sweat pouring down Ichigo's face. He liked the other being pleased, so he would do so more.

Inugami didn't waste time to warn Ichigo of his oncoming volley of thrusts. He just drilled into the other and showered in the bits of talk and slurs of his name. His dick reached deeper into Ichigo, gaining more heat. He felt like his pride was being squeezed by a strong, moist hand. He closed his eyes and thrust in more. He was clenching his teeth to stop his puppy whines; he growled to show his pleasure. Inugami whined quietly when Ichigo purposefully tightened around him again.

He was so hot and constricted. He felt his pelvis heating up drastically. His yellow eyes widened when he felt his balls tightening from all of the talk and heat. He didn't want to cum first; that much he knew. He used one hand to pump Ichigo's erection at the pace he thrust.

Ichigo was yelling in pleasure and whining, "I'm... AH! I'm cumming!"

The werewolf watched with his tongue licking his chops as Ichigo arched and came all over his chest and Inugami's fur. The wolf lapped at the cum near him and thrust harder into the relaxed Ichigo, but he couldn't hold on anymore. Ichigo's hole was sucking him in without mercy, and the muscles were squeezing the life out of his pride.

Inugami threw up his head and howled as he came inside Ichigo. His hips continued to thrust softly as the wolf came down from howling to the sky. When his hips stopped, Inugami carefully pulled out and pulled his ragged pants back up. He came down from his wolf form and slumped on the grass in exhaustion.

He looked at Ichigo, and he felt the pull on his heart. His inner wolf was howling in pride at catching such a beautiful mate. His chest was warm again. Inugami said, "Ya know that wolves mate for life, right?" The other looked at him with a happy, lazy smile.

"I know," said Ichigo. His chest rose and fell in content. "Will I be able to see you more?" He reached out and brushed aside the hair sticking to Inugami's forehead.

The werewolf grinned and replied, "Now that you're mine, I'll be seeing you much more often." He rolled onto his stomach and added, "So don't go messing around. I don't get along well with male humans."

Ichigo chuckled and said, "I'm only into you, Inugami." His brown eyes met Inugami's smiling brown eyes.

_Wolves mate for life. Ichigo is mated with me for life...This is it...that emotion I felt, love._

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all liked this story. Comments are appreciated. :)**


End file.
